


Sun in the Face where is my Grace, Hubby gone, no Child Wailing, what on Earth is this Imbolc Doing?

by Merlioske, Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [5]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Family, Imbolc Magics are On Fire, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings all over, baby merlin, domestic day at the Dragon Glen, dragons dragons everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: the Lady of the Dragon Glen was not Used to waking up in Silence. Something was obviously Afoot.A day in Almost Spring, of family of three.. or thirty...or well.../more/
Relationships: Balinor/Hunith (Merlin)
Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914007
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Sun in the Face where is my Grace, Hubby gone, no Child Wailing, what on Earth is this Imbolc Doing?

It was a calm, peaceful morning in the Dragon Glen. Mistress of said Glen woke with a confused blink – it was, for once, the sun that woke her, with a gentle caress of her face, instead of the little bubbly chatterings of her baby son. She loved him with all her heart and soul – she‘d straight up stabbed a bitch that threatened him once. Her Lord Husband had not been amused. Then again, as far violence went, it was better to die of a stab wound than from being burned alive by livid dragons, she reckoned. So, as far as Hunith (Mistress of the Glen is too much of a mouthful first thing in the morning, _thanks ever so)_ was concerned – she did the assassin a favour. Not that he had deserved it, but then again, wasn‘t exactly his fault, was it? All he did was take on the wrong job.

Anyway, she was going off topic, wasn‘t she. Sun on the face was all well and good, but where was her baby? Glancing around however, put her at ease – her Husband was missing as well. Meaning he had, for once, woken first and decided to let her have a sleep in. Hunith smiled, such an adorable man, her husband.

Smile never leaving her lips, she had a quick wash, grabbed herself a peach for breakfast and went out, in search of her two favorite men in the whole wide world.

Biting into her treat with a delighted hum, Hunith cast her gaze across the Glen, observing her Husband‘s domain with all of its inhabitants. There were the Old Ones, sunbathing on the rocks a way further off, a few little ones diving around their heads, playing hide-and-seek.

A younger couple was swimming in the lake, obviously feeling amorous, thanks to all the soft buzzing of Imbolc’s magics still lingering in the air. Hunith smirked – at this rate, the egg laying would come far sooner than usual this year.

A high-pitched giggle rang through the air and Hunith immediately followed the sound. A couple of minutes of brisk walking led her into a small meadow, brimming with out-of-season flowers and bathing in the morning sun. And there, on a large flat rock sat her Lord Husband, staff in hand, a young green one snoozing on his lap, two hatchlings fluttering about his head and making her son, who was sitting on her husband’s shoulders, shriek with happiness.

Hunith shook her head at the picture fondly. Her husband, who was cooing at her, (oh all right, fine, _their_ ) son, chose that moment to look up and, upon noticing she was standing there, watching, beamed.

“My love! You’re up. We had decided to let you have a little lie in, hadn’t we, my little prince?”

Their baby son babbled excitedly, having seen her as well. His chubby cheeks were pulled into a beaming grin, and his eyes shone brightly, as he reached his tiny arms over his father’s head, trying to reach her.

Hurrying to her men's side before he fell, Hunith took her son up, cooing and snuggling his soft little belly, making him squeal in joy.

“So I noticed, husband mine. Am I also to assume we’re dragon-sitting this morning?”

The Lord of the Dragon Glen blushed. By all the gods, she loved this adorable, ridiculous man.

“Ah, yes. It would seem… the magics of Imbolc still haven’t…quite… dissipated and…”

Hunith leveled her husband with a Look, immensely enjoying seeing his blush deepening. “Oh I know, husband mine, I _know_. So, what would you say to, perhaps, leaving the little ones to that grumpy old lizard of yours so that we could maybe, enjoy some of those remaining magics ourselves, hmmm?”

She had never seen her Lord Husband’s staff light up quite that fast before. Her laughter was drowned out by the beating of large, oh so large wings, as the oldest and the grumpiest (at least according to her, but let’s be honest, it was _her_ opinion that counted, so) dragon landed before them.

“My Lord. My Lady.” The dragon bowed his head, his eyes glinting in the sun. “How may I be off assistance?”

Letting her Lord Husband deal with the dragon, Hunith snuggled her baby again, watching in fascination as his eyes flashed gold and suddenly the hatchlings that were circling her Husband flew over and began circling him, as he gurgled happily.

“My my, at his age already…” the dragon hummed intrigued, before bowing his head to the ground, so that Hunith could sit her son onto his back. The hatchlings fluttered over as well, planting themselves on each side of the gurgling boy.

“Shall we, my love?”

Hunith bit down a smirk at the urgency in her husband’s voice and gripped his hand, her eyes never leaving their son, that was now happily flying off on the grumpy lizard.

“In a minute, husband mine,” she answered smiling – husband at her side, their baby boy happy and safe, this truly _was_ the best life possible.

When the dragon and their son was out of sight, the Lady of the Dragon Glen turned to her husband, a glint as strong as magic in her eyes.

“Magics of Imbolc, hmmm?”

Her Lord Husband blushed. Hunith laughed, feeling young and free and as she turned on her heel and _ran_ for their home, hearing a startled yelp behind her, she grinned – life was good.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Dragonlords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455399) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien)




End file.
